<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fuck is a Gender? by pidgethepidgeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181940">The Fuck is a Gender?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgethepidgeon/pseuds/pidgethepidgeon'>pidgethepidgeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice Short Stories [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam and Barbara are supportive, Beetlejuice is non-binary, Coming Out, Domestic, Family, Family Bonding, Identity, Lydia is chaotic, beetlejuice figures out his identity, respect, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgethepidgeon/pseuds/pidgethepidgeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Beetlejuice is introduced to the concept of gender and immediately hates it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice Short Stories [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My things to read when feeling low - Comfort stories extraordinaire</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fuck is a Gender?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nothing much came as a shock to the residents of the Deetz-Maitland household, not since the family the moved in was now cohabiting with a ghost couple and a demon from the Netherworld. They loved their strange little world, and while it was messy at times with all the different lives intersecting they thought it was perfect. It was their ordinary.  Adam hardly even blinked when Beetlejuice came down for breakfast that morning but instead of his typical suit and striped button-up shirt he was wearing a similarly styled dress. To be honest Adam hadn’t even noticed until Lydia sat down at the table and scolded Beetlejuice for stealing her last bottle of nail polish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beej, what’s with the new style?” he asked, buttering his toast with a knife</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My suit was dirty, plus haven’t worn this in a while so I figured why not give it a whirl. Why do you find it utterly captivating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wash your clothes?” Lydia teased, “Didn’t know you were even capable of working the washing machine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch it Scarecrow, you’re tiny I could put you in it and turn on the spin cycle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know I’ve tried that before! It won’t work if there’s a person inside…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beetlejuice got a glimmer in his eyes, “Wait wanna try it again after breakfast? I’m sure I can find out a way to make it work with you inside of it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt what is bound to be a terrible terrible idea that will endanger Lydia’s wellbeing,” Barbara glared at the duo, “But what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much honestly,” Beetlejuice stood back up from the table, the fabric of the skirt of his dress swaying along with his movements, “Adam, my dude, my bro. Join me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam blushed, “Sorry but dresses aren’t really my thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell not? They’re super freeing. To think, we are forced to cage our lower limbs in two cylinders when you can have them only in one, open cylinder. It is a liberating concept Adam. Clearly, Delia and Babs have got the right idea. Hell even little Deetz gets it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia beamed, “Viva la revolution! If wearing dresses is sticking it to society than sign me up right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I guess I just prefer to dress more masculine? Don’t get me wrong that dress looks great on you but I don’t think I’d be comfortable wearing on myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beetlejuice tilted his head, “The hell you mean more masculine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well typically guys don’t wear dresses like if you ever go in a baby store and go to the girl’s section it’s all dresses and pink and stuff but if you go over to the boy’s section it’s all overalls and blues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clothing doesn’t have a gender?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you’re right you’re right.” Adam fumbled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This should be good,” Lydia laughed as she drank the milk out of her cereal bowl before putting it in the sink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clothes don’t have a specific gender but like the way I choose to express..my gender...doesn’t include wearing a dress. I mean hey if yours does than absolutely go for it! People should dress however they want, I personally just don’t want to wear a dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean express my gender?” Beetlejuice asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So like I identify as a man, right? So I dress and present as a guy so that people refer to me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait so how do you guys think of me? Like you guys percvieve me as one of two things? Are you forgetting that I am an actual demon, like wasn’t born human at all and can shapeshift? The hell am I supposed to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could be non-binary?” Lydia suggested, “That’s kinda like when you don’t identify with either of the two typical genders. Some days you might dress like a guy, other days you can wear more feminine stuff but you have GOT to stop raiding my closet, I don’t care that you can shapeshift you cannot keep stealing my skirts and getting them dirty. I have to wear those for school you asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how does that sound to you?” Adam asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean that’s fine with me. I know you guys call me “he” all the time and I literally don’t care because I mean this whole gender thing is some human bullshit. Why the fuck does fabric have societal concepts attached to it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably government propaganda.” Lydia shrugged, “So are we going to try and put me in the washing machine or….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara glared at her, “Absolutely not!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>